


Pegging Order

by Del_Rion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper, Tony, Jane and Thor take some time off at Tony’s house in Aspen, and it doesn’t take long before the ladies are reminiscing about Thor and Tony’s little… thing. It’s only fair the girls get a live show – and get to play, too.</p><p>Sequel to “<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1174475">Can’t Look (But I’m Looking Anyway)</a>”. (Also continues in "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1212490">Put the E in Stimulation</a>")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegging Order

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Story Info
> 
> **Title:** Pegging Order
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers  & Thor (MCU)
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Jane Foster, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor
> 
>  **Pairings:** Jane/Pepper/Tony/Thor, Jane/Thor, Pepper/Tony
> 
>  **Warnings:** Sexual content (f/m, m/m, f/f/m/m, oral sex, rimming, anal  & vaginal sex, pegging & double penetration, fingering, mild electrostimulation), language.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Kenneth Branagh, Paramount Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Much appreciated and always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _Pegging Order_ :** This piece was originally planned as a gift for my beta, Mythra (she likes Jane/Thor romance, among other things). Romance dropped out of the equation pretty early on in the planning stages, so… welcome to one of my first, if not _the_ first erotic piece that features a heterosexual pairing (with a healthy dose of slash and… well, many of the things you can do with two couples in the same bed).
> 
> Also, the “counting sheep” comment near the end of the fic (Mythra, you asked for this!) is a tiny homage to another story of mine (completely unrelated!): “Can’t Break Me”.
> 
> And, yes, the title is an intentional twist of the phrase, ‘pecking order’. In case anyone was wondering.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
>  
> 
> **Pegging Order**
> 
> * * *

****

## Pegging Order

 

They were at Tony’s chalet in Aspen. The plan, originally, had been to gather all the Avengers and their assorted friends there for a weekend, but then people started cancelling and Tony had been ready to call the whole thing off. Pepper, who had already cleared her schedule for three whole days, wasn’t going to let Tony’s hurt feelings get in the way of her mini-vacation, though. 

In the end, it was just the two of them as well as Jane Foster and Thor, which was more than enough. 

Not to mention convenient, which was something Jane and Pepper realized after they had eaten, bathed in the giant hot tub and had had one too many drinks to claim anyone was completely sober. Well, Thor was probably sober, being an alien and all, but he acted merry and it was hard to tell whether it was him or the alcohol talking. Probably both. 

As the women sat dressed in warm, luxurious robes, enjoying the mountain views in a sunroom with glasses of Pepper’s favorite wine from Tony’s vast collection, it struck them both how things couldn’t have played out any better. After all, they had a _lot_ to talk about, amongst themselves. 

“You and Thor seem cozy,” Pepper noted; Jane and Thor had been kissing a lot over the course of the evening. 

Jane nodded and hid the rest of her reaction by sipping her wine. “I still get nervous. I mean, he’s a _god_ , from another world,” she reasoned. “But I suppose it’s not so different from being in a relationship with Tony Stark.” 

“He’s just ‘Tony’ to me,” Pepper replied. 

“I’m sure that’s true, but… I think in the back of your mind, you know he’ll never be _just_ Tony,” Jane observed, and she was most likely right. 

Pepper sighed a little, sipped her wine, then split what was left of the bottle between them. She wished to change the topic, at least a little, and settled on the next thing that entered her mind: “Did you see the video of Thor and Tony?” Pepper asked Jane. 

“No!” Jane exclaimed, then giggled a bit. “Thor told me you made one, though.” 

“I’ll have to send it to you,” Pepper decided and took her phone from the table next to the couch. She logged onto her private server and found the video soon enough. 

Jane leaned closer. “The angles are amazing,” the brunette noted after a while. 

“I know. Can you believe Tony’s AI cut and edited the whole thing?” 

“It’s a masterpiece,” Jane noted, and they both laughed although it wasn’t a complete joke. After a while – when Thor pulled the vibrator from Tony’s ass and moved behind him to push his cock inside – the astrophysicist shifted a little. “As much as I enjoyed the live show, reviewing it has its perks.” 

Pepper nodded, once again transfixed by the perfect angle of the Asgardian cock sliding into her boyfriend’s ass. 

Most days, she didn’t care to think about Tony’s past, but Thor’s courteously worded request had stirred a certain curiosity inside her, and Pepper was glad she had let it win her over. 

Pepper and Tony’s relationship had progressed slowly – perhaps because of their long history as boss-and-employee, as well as friends, and neither of them wanted to ruin it by rushing. Besides, Tony was notoriously bad at holding his personal life together, and Pepper hadn’t wanted to look like all those other women who were more interested in a day on Tony’s arm – followed by a night in Tony’s bed – than the long haul. All of that had left their sex life high and dry, and Pepper was starting to wonder if they had ruined things already, by being overly cautious. 

On the video, Thor started really fucking Tony hard, and Pepper felt her body respond to the audio and visual stimulation. She stole a look at Jane, whose cheeks were flushed, and Pepper knew she wasn’t the only one. 

Behind them, further inside the building, Thor and Tony laughed loudly at something. Jane and Pepper both jumped at the sound, looked over their shoulders, then Jane seemed to reach a conclusion of some kind: “Why are we watching a video when we could ask for a repeat performance?” 

Pepper had no idea how to answer that. She moved her thumb to pause the video, giving herself time to think – then decided thinking always led her away from opportunities like this. She tossed back the rest of her wine instead, and Jane seemed to sense her mind was made up. 

“Should we just… ask them?” Jane pondered. 

“No,” Pepper decided. “We’ll tell them.” 

“But…” Jane hesitated, then nodded – then grinned, because they were both tipsy and probably not at the top of their game. 

Before she could lose her courage, Pepper got up and walked inside, Jane trailing after her. They found Thor and Tony in the living room, Tony standing at the bar, mixing a drink. Judging by the size of it, he was making it for Thor, who was lounging in an armchair, a cheery expression on his face, hair still a little damp from their latest dip in the tub. He was wearing nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. Tony, at least, had pulled a robe on. 

“Evening, ladies,” Tony greeted them cheerily. 

“We have a proposition,” Pepper started. 

“I am intrigued,” Thor leaned forward at once, palms sliding together. 

“Don’t say that before you’ve heard them out!” Tony called out from the bar. 

“It matters to me not what they want, for we will give them their hearts’ desire. Correct?” Thor challenged, and there was no way Tony could back away from that without losing face. 

“We want a repeat performance,” Pepper stated. 

“Of what?” Tony asked, although he had probably known from the start. He sounded cautious, but not angry, which was good. 

“That little thing you did,” Jane volunteered, then blushed. 

“Jane, if you want it, you gotta say it,” Tony jumped in, because he couldn’t leave it alone, even when he was probably going to regret it. Not that he had really regretted anything, which he had told Pepper, profusely, when they saw each other for the first time after his encounter with Thor. 

“We want to watch Thor fuck you,” Pepper went and said it, because she was the CEO of one of the biggest, most influential and successful companies in the world, and she had learned a long time ago when subtlety was a wasted effort on Tony. 

Thor’s grin returned. “Ah. Then, perhaps, we want something in return.” 

“What?” Jane asked, suddenly looking concerned. She gave Pepper a quick look, as if expecting the men to want to watch them together. Pepper could say right now it wasn’t going to happen – not because she didn’t like Jane, but because she wasn’t into it, and if she knew Tony at all, he wouldn’t hold it against her. 

“I read this rumor in your internet,” Thor went on. 

“This is going to be good,” Tony muttered from the bar and opened himself a bottle of water, pouring some into a glass and then added a few slices of lime to it. 

“A rumor of Tony’s prowess in the art called cunnilingus.” 

Pepper flushed, as did Jane. 

Tony just stared, clearly not having expected that. 

“Do you know what that means?” Jane finally asked Thor, as if afraid Thor was once again mistaking one thing for another. 

“Indeed,” Thor nodded. “I know he has a quick tongue, but it takes more than that to please a woman.” 

“So, what is your… offer?” Pepper asked, reminding herself this was a negotiation. 

“I will take him at your pleasure,” Thor pointed at Tony, “but I would first see him go down on his knees for Jane – and you as well, if it pleases you,” he added to Pepper. “I do not presume to tell you what to do, in your own relationship, and if this arrangement does not suit you, then we shall work it out.” 

“It isn’t fair that only we get what we want,” Jane sputtered, casting a look at Pepper. “I understand, though, if you say no, because he’s your boyfriend and it’s a little… weird.” 

“It is not weird,” Thor disagreed, standing up and moving over to Jane, caressing his fingers through her hair. “I know you desire this,” he murmured softly. “I know you desire him.” 

“It doesn’t mean you have to make it real,” Jane whispered back. 

“Ah, but how could I not, when it is no hardship to me?” Thor asked and kissed her gently, then looked at Pepper. “The choice is yours, Lady Pepper.” 

It was always strange when Thor called her that. Mostly, she let it slide –like just now, because she had to look at Tony, to reach some kind of accord with him. 

Tony, still behind the bar, was being uncharacteristically quiet. He was vigilantly following the proceedings, sipping his water, waiting… Waiting for what? For Pepper’s answer? Was he going to go with whatever she said? Would he do it to please her, to go with the flow, or did he actually want this? 

“Tony…” Pepper started. 

“It’s your call, honey,” Tony said, flashing her a smile. “If you’re uncomfortable, this ends here. If you would rather we…” he motioned between himself and Thor, “then we’ll get on with that.” He wasn’t protesting this time; Tony knew Pepper was behind this, as well as Jane, and no one was being hurt. Well, not yet, anyway, because Pepper feared what would happen if someone ended up hesitating. 

They were all grown-ups, though. More importantly, these were people Tony trusted, and that could not be said for everyone. If Pepper missed this chance, she might not get another. 

“Okay,” she nodded, looking at Thor. “We’ll… I’m not sure yet, but we’ll see where it goes,” she decided. Her hesitation was pointless, because what was the worst that could happen if she and Tony became more sexually active? 

The tall Asgardian nodded his head and looked at Jane again. “Ready, my dear?” 

Jane managed a nervous nod, then looked at Tony. Pepper already knew Jane had a crush on him – an intellectual one, perhaps, knowing she was a very smart person and only Tony’s intellect rivaled hers in this room. But, Tony was also Tony Stark, as Jane had pointed out, and perhaps that was a thing, too. 

Thor followed his girlfriend’s gaze. “I assume you know what to do.” 

“I assume I do,” Tony replied back, a bit snidely, but rounded the bar and moved closer. He took a pillow from a couch as he went, then dropped it to the floor at Jane’s feet and knelt on top of it in one, graceful movement; as if he did this every day. 

Jane looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Thor moved to stand behind her, flush against her back, and reached down with his hands, opening the belt of her robe, then kissed her neck. Jane was still wearing her bikini beneath the robe, just like Pepper; the scientist had looked so awkward in hers, tugging at the clothing from time to time, but the alcohol they all had enjoyed during the day helped with most of her anxiousness. 

Pepper decided to sit herself down on the couch while she watched. Tony shifted to a better stance, waiting like a dog ordered to sit. Clearly he was expecting Thor to direct this scene, and perhaps they were in agreement about that because Thor’s hands soon slid lower, dragging the bottom piece of Jane’s bikini lower. He waited, though, to see if Jane would protest, but when she did not, Thor pushed the cloth past her hips and let it fall to her ankles. 

It was Jane’s turn to shift, somewhat awkwardly. Her pubic hair was a shade darker than her hair and less groomed than Pepper’s; it was clear her interests lay beyond her bedroom look. 

“Relax,” Tony ordered, although his voice was soft. He leaned forward, kissing Jane’s left knee, then wandered up along her thigh, slowly teasing her legs open. Pepper was fairly certain Tony didn’t usually have to work so hard to have his bed-partner’s legs fall open, but Jane took a little encouraging before Tony got where Thor wanted him. It was obvious when his tongue first reached a sensitive spot, though, because Jane’s breath caught and she let out a little moan. 

Thor remained vigilant, caressing Jane and kissing her neck and shoulder, eventually tugging the robe off her arms. It helped Pepper get a better look, just when Jane widened her stance and Tony really got to work. It was easy to see when he put effort into it, and the results were almost instantaneous. The angle wasn’t the best, but Pepper was sure, had she timed it, that Jane came in less than two minutes. Of course it was possible she had just been a little excited. 

After Jane was done gasping through her climax, Thor gently pulled her back from Tony’s face and sat back on the armchair, holding Jane in his arms. Tony licked his lips carefully. It wasn’t obscene, although his lips were swollen just a little. The look he gave Pepper a moment later was carefully prodding: did she want it, or would she pass? 

“Come on, Pepper,” Jane encouraged her from the other side of the couch. “He’s really good at it.” 

Pepper knew that. Well, not from experience – not yet – but she had figured as much… 

Tony kept waiting. This air of patience wasn’t like him, at all, and it made Pepper consider this situation to be more important and serious than any of them realized. 

And then there was the code so many people lived by: ‘ _you only live once’_. 

A little self-consciously – knowing that everyone in the room was watching her – Pepper slid her fingers to undo the sash of her robe. Tony, genius that he was, took that as a sign to move over, never once getting off the floor as he crept towards Pepper on his hands and knees. His own robe was opening up a little, highlighting the visible parts of his chest with the light from the arc reactor. On most occasions, Tony would have moved to draw the robe back into place, to hide the device, but it seemed he was otherwise occupied for the time being, settling at Pepper’s feet and parting her robe for her, then leaning in to kiss her stomach and thighs, tactically avoiding his true destination. 

The whispering touch of his facial hair was a contrast to the soft wetness of his lips. It tickled, just a little, leaving Pepper’s skin alert and waiting for more – wanting more of the tiny sensations. She knew from experience that men were more goal-driven in their lovemaking – the video of Thor and Tony’s encounter being a rather good example – but Tony had crafted his skills into something that might have been considered aesthetically pleasing, taking his time, easing Pepper into it – much like he had done with Jane. 

Pepper thought she shouldn’t require so much persuasion, considering she and Tony had been together for a while now. It was easy to imagine how weird it would seem to Jane and Thor, who had so many more obstacles to overcome – mostly the fact that Thor wasn’t human, despite looking the part. She decided, though, that she could always feign it was the situation that made her hesitate, and not the fact that she and Tony weren’t very experienced in this, with each other. 

Knowing she was just over-thinking everything, Pepper made herself open her legs. Tony gifted her with a tiny smile, then reached up to undo the strings of her white bikini bottom, drawing the garment off her body. Pepper tried to relax, to not move. 

Tony’s clothed shoulders brushed against the insides of her knees and thighs as he scooted closer. “Relax, Pep,” Tony murmured against the sensitive skin of her thigh, as if knowing how she was feeling. His fingers ghosted along her ankles, tickling and caressing, distracting her when he moved in for the kill. 

The first swipe of Tony’s tongue was a little off the mark, but Pepper didn’t hold it against him – especially when his second lick slipped right between her folds and up to her clitoris. 

“Fuck,” she uttered. 

Tony chuckled and sucked. 

Pepper was starting to regret that they hadn’t gotten around to this part earlier, her legs twitching, and Tony, perhaps for her comfort or his advantage, lifted her legs onto his shoulders, spreading her knees and adjusting the position of her hips. 

Her world was narrowing down to Tony’s surefire technique and relentless efforts to make her come. Pepper closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and when Tony found the perfect spot to suck and lick, her legs twitched and one of her hands moved down to card her fingers through his cropped hair; long enough to tug, a little, but not long enough to wind around her fingers. 

It felt like Tony didn’t even stop to breathe in between delving in and making her come, hot and fast. Once the first wave hit and Pepper’s fingers squeezed his hair, Tony backed off slightly, licking lazily, keeping Pepper on edge a few seconds longer until he drew back and licked his lips again. 

Pepper blinked at him, uncertain whether to say ‘thank you’ or remain silent. 

“Well,” Thor started across from them, and Pepper looked past Tony at the thunder god and Jane. The latter was still in Thor’s lap, and it was clear Thor had been teasing her with his fingers. Now, however, Thor rose, picking Jane up as he went and carried her over, depositing the woman on the couch beside Pepper. “I believe our half of the bargain has been fulfilled. It is time for you two to deliver your orders.” He made it sound like they were all headed to battle, and Tony even raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t speak – not even to state that _his_ voice hadn’t yet been counted in any of the bargains. 

Pepper was starting to get the idea that Tony rather liked being told what to do, every once in a while. One just had to be subtle about it and not rub it in his face, because then they would have an open rebellion on their hands; Pepper had dealt with one bullheaded billionaire too often to make that mistake tonight. 

Jane looked over at Pepper and they shared a small smile. The brunette took the lead while Pepper was still catching her breath. “Kiss,” she ordered. Pepper agreed that it was a good first choice. 

Tony lifted himself from the floor and clearly tried to decide on the best approach, but Thor was already stepping into his personal space and seizing his face in between his hands, drawing Tony into a fierce kiss. It seemed to snap the smaller man into action, because no one was going to best Tony at his own game. Thor definitely gave him a run for his money, though, and it was worth every penny. 

“You next,” Jane whispered to Pepper. 

“Tony’s robe needs to go,” Pepper decided, because it was obstructing her view. 

Thor didn’t even relent in his kisses, simply freeing one hand to tug off Tony’s robe, which luckily slipped off easily. Now that both men were simply wearing their swimming trunks, it was easy to see the stark difference of their physiques: Thor was golden, wide and strong, whereas Tony was more compact in every way, smaller without being feminine in any way. 

“He has a great ass,” Jane commented, daring to grin a little, and Thor lowered the hand that had freed Tony of his robe to the round swell of Tony’s ass, squeezing. 

“Thor’s isn’t bad, either,” Pepper noted. “Plus, who’s going to look at his ass when he’s that hung.” And, in retaliation, Tony slid his hand to Thor’s cock – which was definitely straining the swimming trunks to their limit. 

“Okay,” Jane perked up, “Tony, take Thor’s trunks off.” 

“And suck his cock,” Pepper added in the next breath. 

“Great minds think alike,” Jane congratulated them. 

“We need more wine,” Pepper also decided. “I’ll fetch us some. Keep kissing until I come back!” she ordered the men, who had halted to stare at them. Tony rolled his eyes, and it seemed Thor was the more obedient one of the two, turning Tony’s face to return to kissing. 

Pepper got them wine as well as water, knowing this might drag out, and returned to the couch as quickly as possible. It felt weird, being half-naked, still wearing the top of her bikini. However, she felt better about it since she wasn’t the only one, and a little more wine would take care of the edge of nervousness without making her unable to enjoy what would come next. 

Jane accepted her wine glass with a smile and snapped her fingers. “We’re good to go,” she called out to the men, and Thor drew back from the kiss, taking a half step back and waiting for Tony to follow the previous orders. 

“I’m starting to see a pattern here,” Tony complained as he yanked Thor’s trunks down, perhaps a bit harder than necessary, but Thor didn’t complain and his cock bobbed up as it was released. 

“’Tis what the ladies want,” Thor reminded him. 

“You’re all lucky I’m excellent at giving head,” Tony boasted, then slid down to the floor and eyed up Thor’s cock. Pepper knew better than to rush him now, seeing as Thor was well above average in every way. She was beginning to see why Jane had been so apprehensive about their relationship. It wasn’t that Thor was gigantic or anything, but his dick didn’t look ridiculously tiny compared to the rest of him, and the last time these two had been together, Tony had insisted on prep, which meant he had a level head about what he was doing. 

Tony didn’t take long in coming up with a plan. His right hand moved up, stroking Thor’s cock, then bent it down a little and slid his lips around the head. Thor groaned at the contact, fingers flexing where he had let his hands fall to his sides. 

The women didn’t give more orders for a bit. It was enough to watch Tony find his approach to sucking Thor, which was very straightforward in the end. There was no room for fancy tricks, but he still put on enough of a show for them, sucking, licking, nipping and generally allowing them a good view of Thor’s cock when he wasn’t taking it in his mouth. 

Thor breathed through it, at times murmuring something in a language that most definitely wasn’t English. Jane had drawn up her legs, biting her lower lip as she watched. 

“Okay,” Jane finally decided, and Pepper hadn’t even remembered whose turn it was to direct. “Enough. Do we have lube?” 

Tony drew off Thor’s cock and this time reached for his abandoned robe to clean his face on it. “Yes,” he answered shortly. 

“Go and get it, baby,” Pepper agreed, and Tony cast a quick look at her before standing up and leaving the room. 

“Actually, we should maybe move this to the bedroom,” Jane added, and as Pepper and Thor agreed, they gathered their drinks, grabbed a few more bottles of water and headed to the master bedroom, where Tony currently was kneeling on the bed and reaching over for a tube of lube in the bedside drawer; clearly he hadn’t wanted to walk around the bed and had crawled over it instead, leaving him in a rather delectable position. 

Thor grinned and instantly moved in, slapping Tony’s ass and almost sending the man head-first into the space between the bed and the back wall. 

Tony whipped his head around just as his fingers closed around the lube and he regarded the new situation. “Change of plans?” he asked. 

“The bed’s better for what we have in mind,” Pepper told him and settled down in a chair by the bed. Jane immediately went and sat down in another, leaving only the bed as a remaining seating option. Not that the men were going to be just sitting… 

Tony turned around and knelt properly, still wearing his trunks. Thor moved around the bed, as if looking for the best angle, then smiled and reached over, taking the lube from Tony. 

“How are we going to do this?” Tony asked, although it wasn’t clear whether he was addressing Thor or the women. 

“Uh, whichever way works best for you,” Jane offered. 

“I know just the thing,” Thor murmured, then reached out, grabbing Tony’s ankle where he was kneeling and dragged him across the bed with no effort at all. 

“What –?” Tony managed to ask before he was close enough for Thor to reach his hips, which the Asgardian yanked up. With equal lack of effort, Thor gripped Tony’s trunks and tore them in half, the sound startling Pepper a little – and that was two seconds before Thor’s hands gripped Tony’s ass cheeks and he leaned his upper body closer. 

Tony let out a loud breath when Thor pressed his face against his ass, and for a second Pepper didn’t get it – until she did. The angle she was in wasn’t the best, so she shifted her chair a little to the right, just in time to catch the sight of Thor’s tongue tracing the valley from Tony’s balls to his asshole before pressing against the opening. 

Jane was openly gaping, and Tony fisted the sheets, grunting as Thor ate him out just as furiously as he had kissed Tony earlier. The strong fingers held Tony’s cheeks apart, exposing him and stretching his hole, which was now wet with spit and clenching whenever Thor’s tongue wasn’t inside it. 

“Fingers,” Tony finally growled, “or I’m going to come early and this party ends embarrassingly prematurely.” 

Thor chuckled but backed off, reaching for the lube. He was more matter-of-fact now, slicking his fingers and then thrusting two inside Tony. He didn’t take his time, didn’t search around for that spot that Pepper knew, in theory, gave men a lot of pleasure; this was about opening Tony up. Still, Thor didn’t rush it, adding a third finger only when Tony told him to, and did it with some extra lube to ease the way. 

“Are you ready?” Pepper asked, wanting to be sure. 

“More than,” Tony managed, then turned his head to look at them. His face was flushed, eyes shining, and the way his back arched and Thor still worked his fingers inside him was a sight the video had barely managed to convey, despite the awesome angles and close-ups. “How do you girls want it?” 

Jane shifted her chair closer to Pepper’s, to conspire. “We’ve already seen them do it doggy-style,” she pointed out. 

Pepper nodded and pursed her lips. She knew that although Tony might not say it, or show it, some positions wouldn’t work – mostly because of the arc reactor. Not that she thought Jane wanted anything too complex. “How about Tony on top?” she suggested. 

“That sounds great,” Jane grinned. 

“Cowboy or reverse?” Tony asked, getting up; Thor had removed his fingers and was lubing his cock now. 

Jane frowned adorably at Tony’s question, but Pepper was seasoned enough – in theory – to know what he meant. “Reverse,” she replied, and Jane didn’t argue. 

Tony nodded, glanced at Thor and patted the bed. “Lie down, big guy. Time to take your disco stick for a drive.” 

Thor smiled to humor Tony although he probably didn’t know what it meant. He lay down on his back, and Tony moved to straddle his hips, his back to Thor’s upper body. After that, Tony took a moment, arching his back and probably working out some kinks before he gave Thor a look over his shoulder. “Give a guy a hand, will ya?” he requested, and Thor grinned, grasping his cock as Tony lifted his hips up, balanced himself above Thor’s cock and then sank down. He took a steadying breath as Thor’s cockhead pushed in, closing his eyes, eyelashes thick against his flushed cheeks. His thighs shook a bit with effort as he lowered himself, and Thor reached out with one hand, to guide him down smoothly. 

“Fuck,” Tony uttered once he was there, not taking Thor to the hilt yet but having most of his cock inside him. “Were you this big the first time?” 

“If it hurts –” 

“Pepper, shut up,” Tony ordered, not looking at her but clearly not to be consulted in this matter. 

Testily, Tony shifted his hips, then established a small, grinding rhythm that most likely worked to ease his body around the intrusion. Either his patience was running thin or it worked, because the grinding soon changed into a small up-and-down slide – which Thor helped him with eagerly, his hands on Tony’s hips and his own pelvis moving up. In no time flat the entire length of Thor’s cock was buried inside Tony, who groaned, hands seeking purchase on the bed and Thor’s knee, his cock hard and bobbing with the movements until he had to move one hand to touch it. 

It was better than a 3D movie, with the smell of sweat, lube and sex in the air. The whole thing was so real Pepper felt like an intruder, sitting there spying on a deeply intimate act. It didn’t matter that she and Jane had been co-conspirators to bring this about. Belatedly, Pepper also wondered if there were any way to catch this on film. 

Tony’s breaths were getting a bit short and he looked over at them, clearly trying to fix a cocky expression on his face. It wasn’t working very well, and Pepper felt herself flush in compassion, seeing Tony coming undone a bit more than she was used to. “Like it?” he asked, words catching a little at a particularly hard thrust from Thor. 

“Not as much as you,” Pepper dared to say, and Tony laughed, hoarse and honest. 

“You’re the best, Pep,” he managed before Thor sat up and shifted, taking over by moving Tony’s body up and down on his cock, which was so fucking hot Pepper had to reach down and touch herself. 

“He really does like it, doesn’t he?” Jane mused. “A pity we don’t have the right equipment.” 

“There are strap-ons in the hall closet,” Tony managed to breathe out, and both women blinked. 

“What?” Jane managed. 

“Why?” Pepper asked. 

Tony let out a laugh that was a bit more nervous this time, as if the truth had slipped past his notice. “Don’t be so shocked. You already knew I like taking it up the ass, didn’t you?” he asked Pepper, looking at her. Sweat was covering his flushed skin, the effort to keep up with Thor showing. 

“Do you think we could…?” Jane mused. “Oh god, I think I’m drunk,” she added, laughing nervously. “Have you ever tried wearing one?” 

“No,” Pepper admitted, to no-one’s surprise. Wearing a fake cock hadn’t been her idea of a good time, but seeing Thor fuck up into Tony’s body, and her boyfriend taking it so greedily it was almost desperate, she was beginning to think it might be worth a shot. “Thor, don’t let him come yet,” she ordered and got up, Jane following her out of the room. 

Indeed, in one of the hall closets, they found an array of sex toys neatly stored away. Pepper grabbed some lube while they were at it, and the two of them took out a couple strap-ons, trying them on. 

“It looks weird,” Jane noted, looking at herself in the mirror. “And kind of hot,” she decided with another nervous giggle. 

Pepper agreed and experimentally stroked the dark silicone. The movement made the harness shift against her skin and pressed at her clitoris, which, naturally, felt good. Most likely it was no coincidence, either. 

“We could at least try it,” Jane mused. 

“We should,” Pepper agreed. 

They went back to the bedroom, where Thor and Tony had switched positions: Tony lay on his back, looking a bit frustrated. Thor had seized both his hands, perhaps to keep Tony from touching himself, and was slowly thrusting in and out of him. Upon their arrival, both men looked towards the doorway. It was hard to tell what Tony’s expression was about, but Thor’s was pure curiosity. 

“What is the meaning of this device?” Thor asked. 

“To imitate what you have and we don’t,” Jane explained the obvious. 

Thor drew back from Tony, literally, and scooted over to the edge of the bed. Jane stepped over to him and opened her mouth to explain it more thoroughly, only, Thor had already reached over and stroked the silicone length, smooth and yielding – then bent his head and took it in his mouth. 

It was one thing to wear a strap-on and quite another to see one’s boyfriend go down on one. Jane looked perplexed and then hot, and Pepper stared as Thor explored the length and kissed it almost lovingly as he drew off. “You wish to play with it?” he asked, a lopsided smile on his lips, and Jane flushed crimson, nodding. 

Tony chuckled, then cleared his throat. “Do I have to bribe someone to be the test doll in this experiment?” he asked, cocking his head to look at Pepper. 

“That was the plan,” Pepper admitted. 

“The bribing or you fucking me with that thing?” 

Pepper smiled and climbed onto the bed, leaning over to kiss Tony. He lifted a hand, instantly, caressing the side of her face, her hair, and then slid down to grab one of her breasts – still safely in the bikini top. 

“You’re not even naked,” Tony pouted after Pepper drew back. 

“I know how distracted you get at the sight of naked ladies,” Pepper teased. “I would rather you focus.” 

“I’m pretty sure the damage has already been done,” Tony commented, sliding a hand down her side and onto the strap-on. He stroked it, then tugged on it, and moved it so that it rubbed against Pepper. “Get it slick and in me, baby. Want me to ride it?” 

“It’s my first time, take it easy,” Pepper ordered, but reached for the lube and rubbed some of it on the black silicone. “Lie on your side, maybe?” 

“Not the easiest position,” Tony commented, but rolled towards her, propping himself up on one arm as he watched. 

“If it’s hard on your –” 

“It’s not,” Tony cut her off. “Unless you aim to drag this out.” 

“I don’t think you have it in you to drag anything out,” Pepper teased and move over to him. “Lift your leg,” she ordered, and Tony did. 

It was weird to guide the strap on into another person’s ass. Tony helped, inching his hips forward, and his cock brushed against Pepper’s stomach. Once her aim was true, though, the smooth dildo slid into Tony easily, and Pepper gave a few testing thrusts. Tony’s breaths were hot on her skin as he leaned a bit closer, their bodies flush against each other. The position was not the best, he had been right about that, but Pepper liked the intimacy of it way too much to stop it now. 

“Pepper,” Tony rasped into her ear, head leaning on her shoulder, his mouth seeking her flesh to bite, suck and lick. 

“That looks hot,” Jane commented from the side. For a second, Pepper had almost forgotten about the other two. 

“It is,” Pepper admitted. 

“A suggestion, if I may,” Thor spoke up. 

“This is good,” Pepper started. 

“Tony can take more than one of these,” the Asgardian went on, stroking Jane’s strap-on, “after I have been inside him.” 

Pepper stilled, putting two and two together – or, rather, one and one. She looked at Tony, whose eyes may have glazed over just a little. 

“Honey, lie on your back,” Tony asked – begged, really, without actually whining – and Pepper did as she was told. The strap-on slid out briefly, but Tony followed it, lying on top of her, and easily slid the toy back inside his body. He ground down on it a few times, making Pepper mewl softly at the pressure on her clit. 

“It won’t hurt him,” Thor was reassuring Jane, who moved behind Tony. “Just ease in slowly, let him breathe through it.” 

Pepper stilled, trying to see what was happening. She really, really wished Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. or some manner of a security feed installed here, to film this whole thing, because she got a rather poor look at how Jane pushed forward, slowly, and Tony’s face twitched with tension, in pleasure. A sigh left him and he lowered his face onto Pepper’s chest, panting into her skin, body shivering. 

“There,” Thor said after a bit. “Now move.” 

“I know how it’s done,” Jane retorted, but did as she was told, and Pepper tried moving with her, but that got a little awkward. 

“Ladies,” Tony bit out after a while. “How about you stay still, and I move? Or, Jane, you grind back at me, just a little, but…” 

“Sure,” Jane agreed. 

Tony started moving, just a little at first, and Pepper barely felt it. However, she was getting an amazing look at how Tony took his pleasure from their fake cocks, and eventually she and Jane found the counterpoints and thrust towards Tony, starting to draw out those small sounds that they had heard on video during Tony’s time with Thor. 

“Oh, yeah,” Tony gasped at a particularly good stoke. “That’s… it.” His hips worked hard, to find it again – one or both of them must have hit his prostate. Pepper wished she knew how to do that all the time. 

Thor moved around again. He had disappeared for a bit, but Pepper didn’t really care about that, too intent on watching the small changes on Tony’s face the closer he came to the edge. Clearly he was having a hard time holding back, to keep his cool. The last of his resolve shattered when Thor moved behind Jane, did something that made her gasp, and suddenly the thrusts from her became so much stronger. 

“Fuck me,” Jane murmured, and Pepper realized Thor must have entered her and was now manually taking over her movements. 

Tony wasn’t picky at this point: he leaned down his forearms on the bed on both sides of Pepper’s face and his head hung down, small groans leaving him at every movement. Pepper tried thrusting up into him, to make it good, and slid one of her hands down to find his hard cock. 

“P–!” That was how far Tony got before he came, and Pepper placed a hand on the back of his head, clutching at his hair and wrenched him up into a kiss as he shuddered through it, then started to genuinely whine a few seconds later. “Really sensitive, here,” he complained, and Pepper shifted her foot, poking Thor in the thigh with it. 

“Get off him,” she ordered, trying not to sound too bossy. 

Thor got the message, though, moving himself and Jane away, then continued to move into her once the strap-on came free of Tony’s body. His movements weren’t as hard as what they had been with Tony, which meant Thor was probably holding back for fear of hurting Jane, which was probably smart. 

Tony rolled off Pepper, landing like a dead weight beside her on the bed. He gave her a goofy smile then sighed, relaxing. 

Pepper got up to get rid of the strap-on, taking it to the bathroom sink, then returned just in time to see Thor finishing Jane off, rubbing a thumb against her beneath the strap-on as he came inside her and she gasped through her own orgasm. 

“Wow,” Jane decided afterwards. “That was…” 

“I concur,” Tony mumbled from his spot on the bed. He looked ready to drift off, but he still managed to look at Pepper. “I left you high and dry,” he decided then. “I should…” 

“Just rest,” Pepper told him, knowing Tony couldn’t get it up even if he tried, and frankly, she was okay with that. 

Thor, however, would not leave a lady in trouble. “May I?” he asked, presenting one hand to Pepper. 

She wasn’t sure. For all they had done tonight, it felt like overstepping some boundaries. Pepper looked to Tony for guidance, and Tony’s eyes lit up a little. “Those fingers are really nice. Give it a try.” 

Pepper nodded slowly and moved onto the bed, sitting down and spreading her legs as Thor moved over. It was strange, feeling him touch her skin, his fingers alien, but soon enough she had to agree with Tony: Thor’s digits were thick and strong, two filling her almost instantly while a third rubbed against her clit. And then she felt it: like a low current of electricity, from Thor’s skin to hers. 

“Does it feel unpleasant?” Thor asked. 

Pepper shook her head and the feeling intensified. If she had ever doubted Thor being the ‘god of thunder’, those thoughts flew out the window, literally, as his fingers moved inside her and made her body clench around the intrusion. “Just a bit more,” she gasped, and then Tony moved over from his lethargic pose, poking his head in there, his tongue instantly finding Pepper’s most sensitive spot. 

The tickling sensation of electricity intensified briefly, and she moaned in response. 

Tony, on the other hand, yelped slightly, his tongue drawing back – only to return with a vengeance and Pepper came so hard she felt it all the way in her toes. 

Afterwards, everyone settled in awkward angles on the big bed, ready to sleep. 

“We should shower,” Pepper noted. “Or wash up, at least.” 

“Yeah,” Jane agreed. 

“I think my tongue is numb,” Tony complained. 

“Why would you stick it in there?” Pepper asked. 

“I didn’t know he was playing a violet wand with you!” he defended himself, then sat up. “Okay, everyone: shower. Then we can go to bed, count some sheep and get some much-deserved sleep.” 

“I did not know Tony owns sheep,” Thor mused as he rose, looking around. 

“It’s a figure of speech,” Jane explained as they took off in the direction of the guest bedroom. “Good night!” she called over her shoulder, gave a small smile and followed Thor down the hall. 

“Are things going to turn awkward from here on out?” Pepper mused out loud as they cleared the bed of lube, articles of torn clothing and toys. The strap-ons were left in the sink for a proper clean up as the two of them stepped into the shower. Pepper tied her hair to keep it from getting wet, not having the patience to dry it when all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep. 

“It will get awkward if we make it awkward,” Tony told her and adjusted the spray of the water. His brown eyes were tired but sated. “Pepper, tonight was… Have I told you what an awesome, amazing, spectacular girlfriend you are?” 

“Much more of that, and I’ll have to find a way to shut you up,” Pepper teased. “At least now I know that a strap-on will do just fine.” 

Tony gave a small groan at that, then pulled her into a kiss before helping her wash. His hands strayed for a bit, to play between her legs, and he also showed his gratitude as Pepper finally took off the bikini top, mouthing her breasts. 

“I’m tired,” Pepper complained. “Stop playing and get into bed with me.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony said in his best ‘ _I’m your good boy_ ’ voice, and Pepper wasn’t sure how much of a joke it was, anymore. She guessed she would figure it out, eventually. 

Once between the sheets, Tony drifted off instantly. It was adorable, in a way, and Pepper joined him, deciding that she would worry about everything else in the morning – if there was something to worry about. Personally, she couldn’t find any reason to complain, and shifted a bit closer to Tony before allowing her mind to drift off. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
